The Birthday Surprise
by LizziMarie
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and everyone in the guild seems to have forgotten about her important day. Just as Lucy's about to forget all about the whole idea, her friends seems to be up to something. What is her friends planning? And why do they seem to be so secretive about it? Read and find out! (Complete, oneshot!)


**Hi. This is my first story so please be nice. I accept reviews and comments, but please; If you comment, be gentle. I'm sorry if the grammar is incorrect, as English is not my mother tongue language. Feel welcome to tell me if the grammar is wrong. DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail DOES NOT belong to me, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Thank you and enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

The sun was rising on a blue, shimmering sky as Lucy woke up in her bed. She yawned, stretched her arms and stood up from her messy bed. She wore a huge smile as she looked out her window at the rising sun. _'Wow, what a great way to start this day'_ , she thought to herself. You see, today was Lucy's 17th birthday and she was planning on spending the day with her fellow guildmates. She went to her closet and picked out an outfit for the day. It was a light blue sundress that reached to her knees, with loose arms that hang on her shoulders. She wore white sandals with heels and straps, with a light pink flower on the side of each shoe. To match the shoes, silver earrings with a pink flower on the end was dangling from her ears. To top it off, she wore a necklace that matched her earrings, and her hair was hanging on her shoulders with slight curves at the end. Light pink eyeshadow was glittering on her eye locks. Satisfied with her final look, she grabbed her keys and put them in a small purse, hang it over her shoulder, walked out of her house, and locked the door.

Lucy was heading in the direction of the guild hall as she wore a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday with her family. "Hi, everyone!" she said as she came through the doors. "Hi Lucy!" Mirajane said as Lucy came up to the bar and sat down on her signature seat. "Wow, you seem very cheery today. Is that a new dress?" Mira asked while pointing to Lucy's clothing. "I just thought I'd like to try a different look for the special occasion", Lucy answered. "Oh really, what's so special about today?" the white-haired girl asked. "Wait, you…you don't know?" Lucy asked, as her voice turned a little sad. "No, sorry. What's so special about today, then?" she asked the blonde. "Oh…um, nothing. It's not really a big deal now that I think about it", she said. She couldn't believe it! They forgot her birthday! "So", she said, trying to change the subject, "where's Natsu and the others?" Lucy suddenly said. "Oh, they're over there!" she said pointing to a table near the wall on the right. Lucy thanked her and walked over to the team.

Mira's POV

She watched as Lucy walked over to the team. She sighed and went to a table where Levy, Gajeel and Lily sat. "Hey. Lucy's distracted. Are you ready to set the plan in action?" she asked the blue-haired girl. "Yeah. But are you sure pretending we don't remember her birthday is a good idea? I mean, isn't it to go a little too far?" Levy asked. "I have to agree", Lily said, joining the conversation. "Although it's a good idea, wouldn't it hurt her feelings?" he proclaimed. "No, I don't think so. We'll make sure it doesn't last too long. Otherwise, it would have been a bad idea", Mira said reassuringly. "Anyways, you better start with the plan. Natsu and the others can't occupy her forever", she said. Levy and the guys nodded and went to begin the plan.

Back to Lucy's POV

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit down?" Lucy asked the group. "Of course not", Wendy answered sweetly. "So, any plans for today?" Lucy asked as she sat down between Gray and Wendy. "Well, we actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a job yourself?" Erza answered. "Really? Are you sure I'm ready for that?" she asked worried. "Don't worry, you'll be fine", Gray said. "But I actually want you to come with me. I haven't done a job in a while, and it's more fun if you're there with me. Please?" she begged. The others looked at each other, and then turned back to the blond member as Natsu answered. "Phew, I almost thought you would agree with us. I wanted to go as a team too, but NOOOO! They just HAD to agree on this today of all days!" he yelled as Lucy laughed. "You know we're not that far away from you. You don't need to yell, flame brain", Gray said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ICE QUEEN?!" Natsu yelled as he stood up and glared at the ice wizard. "YOU HEARD ME, ASH FACE!" he yelled back, standing up and glaring as well. "QUIT IT, IDIOTS!" Erza threatened. The boys stiffened and quickly answered the red-haired warrior. "Yes, ma'am!" Lucy just laughed at the ridiculous scene. "Anyways, do you want to go together?" she said, getting back to topic. "Yeah sure!" Wendy said as the others agreed. So, the team stood up, got the job request and went out the doors.

Makarov's POV (A little while after Team Natsu left)

"Alright, is everything ready?" he asked as the members of the guild where running around, preparing the party. All the groups answered shortly. "Decorations are ready!" "Food and drinks are set up!" "The karaoke machine and the computer are up and running!" He smiled to himself as the rest of the groups finished the preparations. He couldn't help but admire how Lucy's guild mates would go through all this trouble just to make their friend happy. He really had the best children in the world.

Lucy's POV (After they came back from the job)

Man, what a job! It really wasn't as hard as I had originally thought. We just had to catch some bandits, and the reward was 500,000 jewel! Anyway, I was walking with the others towards the guild. I tried to talk to the others but they wouldn't say a word to me! What did I do?! I decided to try one more time. "Hey guys! Why won't any of you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?" I finally seemed to get a reply. Sadly, it wasn't the reply I wanted. "Hey Lucy, do you mind if we go in first? Just wait outside until we call for you, okay? Great, thanks!" I didn't even get the chance to answer as they ran inside the guild, closing the doors behind them. "But why can't I come in?" I yelled. "…" I didn't get an answer. Seriously?! Jerks! I sighed to myself as I turned around and started walking back to my apartment. Suddenly a voice came through the doors. "Okay, you can come in!" I decided to listen to whoever said it and went inside the doors. "Seriously you guys! What was the point of leaving me out there all by myself?! You better have a good explanation for th-". I froze mid-sentence as I suddenly saw decorations set up all around the guild hall. Food and drinks were set up on a big stand, and a bunch of neatly wrapped gifts were laying on a table. All the others stood right in front of it all. "Happy birthday, Lucy!" Everyone yelled simultaneously, the words being the exact same as the one written on a huge banner hanging from the ceiling. "What…what…" I was speechless. Did they do all of this…for me? Master came forward and stood in front of me. "Happy birthday, my child", he said with a gentle smile on his face. Tears were starting to run down my cheeks as folded my hands over my chest. "Did you guys do all of this for me? You actually remembered my birthday?!" I was answered by a few certain team mates as they came towards me. "Of course! We never forgot", Erza said, a smile spreading on her face. "We actually planned all of this a while ago", Wendy said. Gray quickly followed. "Besides, what kind of team mates would we be if we forgot our only celestial wizard's birthday?" I couldn't help but smile. "We're sorry if the whole 'pretending we didn't remember'-thing, hurt your feelings", Natsu continued. "We just thought it would be more of a surprise that way", the pink-haired dragon slayer explained. "You're not mad at us, are you?" he looked kind of sad, like he expected me to be mad. "Why would I?! You went through all of this," I said, pointing to all of the things they'd set up, "just for me! And you expect me to be mad? I've never loved you guys so much before! Seriously, thank you!" I said happily and group hugged my team mates. They seemed to be surprised, but I quickly felt my team mates' embrace as they hugged me back. "Thank goodness! We're glad you like it!" Wendy said as we stopped hugging. I smiled and turned to the rest of the guild. "Thank you so much!" I said smiling. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party like only Fairy Tail can do!" The others yelled in agreement and soon everyone enjoyed themselves. I opened my gifts one by one, and expressed my gratitude to every single person. We ate, drank, laughed and simply enjoyed being together.

(A few hours later)

The party was coming close to its ending, and most of the members had already left. A few were still at the guild, but most of them were cleaning up, ready to leave. Lucy really enjoyed the party everyone had prepared for her, this was really the best birthday she has had in her life. She was cleaning up along with her team, as well as Mira, Lisanna and a few others. "Thanks for helping out, guys! But you really didn't have to help, especially you Lucy. You're the birthday girl after all!" Mira said jokingly. "It's no problem, really! I owe you this after all you did! Besides, I didn't really plan on doing anything else" I said reassuringly. "Well, okay then!" she said and smiled. Soon we were done cleaning, and everyone was about to head home, including me. "Thanks again for the amazing party, guys! See ya tomorrow!" I said and waved at my friends. I sent a gentle smile at Natsu and quickly ran up to him. I gave a quick peck at his cheek before leaving out the guild doors. I smiled for myself at the thought of how Natsu's face looked right now (and how red he would be). I looked up at the sky as I walked back to my apartment. _'What an amazing day, and what an amazing family I have'_ , I thought as I walked inside my apartment. I took off my clothes and laid down in bed. I smiled as fell asleep peacefully.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as well** **Give a review, a comment or a PM about what you thought about it! I'd love to hear your opinion. If you want to, you can give me a story request down in the comments or send me a PM. I would love to give them a try. Thanks again for reading** , **and I hope to hear from you. See you next time!**

 **\- Lizzi**


End file.
